


Shaper of Secret Worlds

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow may have cast the spell, but Spike is more than willing to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaper of Secret Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 24th, 2010.

Every chance she got, she would come to him, his only warning was her voice in his head making a simple demand:

"Tell me."

> _She moves over him without inhibition. It is not something he would have expected, but it is something he appreciates._

And he did. He told her everything she wanted to hear and more. He told her he loved her, he couldn't live without her and that he was going to turn her as soon as the chip came out. They would be eternal; together forever.

> _There are days he can't remember how long they've been doing this, and days he can't remember that it isn't real._

It was the feeling, half remembered from spell-induced engagement to Buffy, that clued him in. His little witch had been playing with magic again, only this time she'd snagged her very own pet vampire.

It had started out as a way for her to forget her dog. Either way he remembered it, real or spell-memory, it had always started out that way. The difference between the two versions was all in who instigated it. When he was lost in the moment with her, however, the differences didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her.

> _Her eyes are completely black as she rides him, hands pressing against where his heart used to beat._
> 
> "You'll always be mine, right? I won't let you leave me."

He wasn't sure when it all started to change, when she started to get lost in her own spell. Maybe he had simply found the one girl he could make fall for him just by loving her enough. Either way, he was going to do everything he could to bind her tight to him.

> _He rolls them over, hand slipping unnoticed under the pillow. Bracing himself on one arm, he drags his free hand down the bed alongside her, concealing a dark emerald gemstone under his palm._

After a few weeks of searching and bribing, he'd found a powerful demon willing to put together a spell for him. Using a ritual built from a patchwork of human and demonic magic, the gem had finally been complete, save for one key step.

> _She's nearly mindless in her pleasure, straining so hard for what he was more than willing to give her. Just as she's getting close to the edge, he places the hand holding the gem low on her abdomen._
> 
> "That's it's, Red, let go for me. Show me you love me."

He wasn't sure what would happen once she figured out what he did, but he wasn't really worried it would be anything too painful or permanent. After all, he was only giving her what she wanted; someone who would love her forever and do anything to keep her.

> _She was a shaper of secret worlds, but he's never been very good at knowing his place._


End file.
